Electronic equipment cooling practices may typically include air convection systems. In air convection systems fans are used to force moving air past heat producing electronic components to remove heat. Air convection systems are mainly used in situations where there is a low power dissipation density of electronic components. However, as electronic components have grown more complex, air convection systems, in many instances, are insufficient to cool a high density of electronic components. Alternative cooling systems, such as liquid cooling systems, can require a high degree of maintenance and include a high degree of risk to the electronic components.